In general, a water turbine for low-head uses a well-known water turbine, such as a waterwheel type water turbine. However, such a well-known water turbine has a limit in that its efficiency is low.
In addition, the water turbine has a configuration similar to that of a conventional centrifugal pump. The conventional centrifugal pump has a feature to be discussed below.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0381466-000 (Apr. 10, 2003) discloses a centrifugal or mixed flow turbo machine, which improves a blade angle to maximize the discharge pressure of a pump by a rotational force. However, there is a problem in that the improvement of blade angle is applicable only to a centrifugal pump but not applicable to a water turbine.